The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on the Cell Biology of Megakaryocytes and Platelets is the premier scientific meeting focused on the biology of megakaryocytes and the platelets that arise from them. This will be the 4th biennial meeting that was first organized by Steve Watson and Jon Frampton in 2005 to bring together two groups of scientists with complimentary goals and interests. Our meeting will begin with the biology of hematopoiesis/megakaryopoiesis and extend to platelet biogenesis and platelet (patho)biology. Presentations will focus on state-of-the-art advances in the formation of megakaryocytes at various stages of development and covering new insights into transcriptional, miRNA and epigenetic regulatory pathways. This will be followed by coverage of the biological events surrounding thrombopoiesis and then disorders that affect megakaryopoiesis and thrombopoiesis, focusing on the myeloproliferative diseases. New receptor systems and intracellular pathways in platelets and mechanisms of their contribution to clot formation, propagation, stability and resolution will be presented, as will a session on established pathways in platelets and how new insights into these processes have also contributed to our understanding of hemostasis and thrombosis. New perspectives will be gained via a session devoted to state- of-the-art genomic and bioinformatics in the study of megakaryopoiesis and platelet biology. The final session will be devoted to pathways and cellular mechanisms that regulate platelet pathologies. This GRC is tied in with a two-day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for trainees interested in this field and will give trainees the opportunity to present their research as well as gain insights from senior academic and industry investigators in this area. The best trainee presentations will also be presented as part of a series of 3-4 Young Investigator talks at the main conference. One GRS and four GRC poster sessions will be scheduled, giving junior and senior investigators an additional forum to network and exchange ideas. The GRS and GRC meetings take place from March 19-20th and 20-25th, 2011, respectively, at the beautiful, historic Hotel Galvez, Galveston Island, Texas, located on the Gulf of Mexico. With the unique surroundings of wide beaches and numerous attractions on and near the island, this will be an exciting and memorable venue for all attendees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Platelets are critical for normal clotting and are a major contributor to pathologic thrombi such as those that underlie the major cardiovascular diseases, heart attacks and strokes. This application request partial support for the costs of organizing and running the 4th Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on the Cell Biology of Megakaryocytes and Platelets and the 1st satellite Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar for trainees. State-of-the- art presentations and discussions of the underlying biology of platelets and the megakaryocytes that give rise to platelets will be coupled to mentoring experiences for young investigators with the overall goal of advancing new insights to improve prevention and care of cardiovascular diseases.